


alone, really alone

by blacksbear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bitter ending, but not really, i’m sorry for the angst, this is just really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksbear/pseuds/blacksbear
Summary: S2 spoilers!!!...In which Klaus struggles to accept the absence of someone he never thought would leave his side.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	alone, really alone

The first thing that registers in his head is the _silence_. Moments before Klaus passed out, everything was just so _loud_ like the promise of absolute destruction, but now . . . he can almost say it’s peaceful.

Almost.

Because _apparently_ , Ben is gone. Ben left him without a word. Ben is not by his side, not on his _left-right-in front-behind of him._

“ _Ben_ ,” he whispers hoarsely, his voice breaking as he pleads— _begs_ selfishly for his brother to come back.

His best friend.

“ _Ben, Ben, Ben—_ I’ll be _good!_ ” he insists brokenly, clawing at the dirt streaked pavement desperately to get him to appear by his side and order him to stop acting like a little child.

But he’s **_gone._ **

He pushes his nose further against the floor, sobbing along the surface as he tries to hold onto the image of Ben, his _voice_ \- murmuring about Jill, about not being like Reginald, about being there with him in this new era—

“Ben!” he screams, and there’s a hollow ache along the confines of his chest that he hasn’t felt since Ben first appeared in front of him like a _ghost_ , or the time Dave died in his arms. 

And yes, yes, yes, Klaus _was_ selfish for holding onto the belief that at least, Ben will never leave him. No matter whether his other siblings cared for him or not, he had his best friend who knew _everything_ about him. 

Klaus used to be lonely, but not really - not with Ben by his side.

His brother had been there for him, but not anymore.

Now, Klaus is _really_ lonely, and it hurts like the very first time he was brought back to life in the back of an ambulance.

But even then, Ben had been hovering over him with his concerned, warm eyes, because Ben cared for him like no one else.

“Klaus,” his sister calls for him softly, but he ignores Allison. He isn’t going to lie—he _did_ feel much better with her than even Ben when he nagged him for wanting to save Dave, or when he possessed him and _violated_ his body.

_Allison_ didn’t completely disregard him in this era, at least, but now - he truly just wants one voice to call for his name.

Not her, not another brother, not other _ghosts_.

Just **_Ben._ **

And when they all sit together in that car, it feels bitter because he truly knows that none of them care for him as much as Ben ever did.

There’s not even a seat for his brother, but Klaus would’ve truly offered to sit in the back with Luther, if it meant Ben being there in between Allison and . . _Vanya_ , who—who told him that his best friend left him all alone.

Who got the last words from him.

Fuck _everything._

* * *

What the fuck is Sparrow Academy and why is Ben glaring at him like that?

Every eye turns to look at him, pitying and shocked because they know who’s truly the most attached, and Klaus just wants a moment to himself.

“Ben,” he calls softly, and it’s the first time he’s doing so since he found out he was gone. “It’s _Klaus_.”

Ben, the boy with the truly awful hair—really, is it even _his_ Ben?—raises a pointed brow. “And _why_ should I care who you are?”

Klaus backs away slowly, softly hits Diego’s chest, and he crumbles down to the ground. 

He swallows thickly. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, can you tell how _bitter_ i am over the new season? because at this point, i would rather take the crumbles from the first season than this one. klaus and ben’s bond deserved **way** better than the insensitivity they got, but if i start talking about the flaws, i may never stop, so ... goodnight!


End file.
